


this is now your time to rise

by lostin_space



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: matteo is anxious about david meeting his mother(title: another part of me by lizard boy)





	this is now your time to rise

**Author's Note:**

> courtesy of an anon request on my tumblr:   
> "you've shown me what love can feel like"

“Stop it!”

Matteo jumped, looking over at David with wide eyes even as he reached over to stop Matteo’s leg from bouncing. David had his head tilted toward him and his lips pursed, silently telling him he basically didn’t have a choice but to listen.

“Stop what?” Matteo asked, tapping his fingers against the back of David’s hand. David captured his fingers in his own, huffing in disbelief despite the smile on his face.

“Fidgeting! You’re making me nervous,” David said, rubbing his thumb into Matteo’s knee.

“I am nervous,” Matteo nearly whined before he sighed, slumping heavily against David, “I’ve never brought anyone to meet my mom before.” David hummed, pressing his lips to Matteo’s head.

“What, you think she won’t like me?” he asked. Matteo wiggled his fingers out of David’s hold and began tracing the lines on his palm. He wished they weren’t on a bus. It’d make it easier to curl up against him. Maybe he’d be less freaked the fuck out.

“No. It’s impossible to not like you,” Matteo mumbled, closing his eyes as he leaned more into David and felt his lips press harder against his head. “She’s super religious.”

“Why does that sound like a warning?”

“Because it is.”

David hummed in response, trailing kisses from his temple down to his lips. It was a short and very chaste kiss, but it had Matteo feeling slightly dizzy and took away some of his stress. It was still there and thriving, though. Even when he opened his eyes and got a lovely view of David’s face, he was still nervous as fuck. He was regretting agreeing to this mess more and more by the minute. Maybe they could bail and just go home.

“I thought you said she was okay with you being gay, with you dating me,” David said. His words held an unspoken meaning, kindly asking if they were about to walk into an environment he would much rather avoid. Matteo nudged his nose against David’s chin.

“She said she is. I’m still scared. I… I don’t want you thinking anything,” Matteo mumbled, turning his face into David’s shoulder. Take me home instead, please. He couldn’t ask out loud.

“Baby, why would I think something about you based on what she does?” he asked, weaving their fingers together. Matteo groaned, squeezing closer into his side. “Talk to me. What’s so scary? Talk it out.” Matteo let out a steady breath, slightly regretting telling David about his therapist’s advice. The whole ‘talk about it, don’t let it built until you burst’ thing was absolutely fantastic when the troubles were mainly about his own brain. This was about someone else’s and that always upped the fear.

However, he knew David was serious about it. He always was. They both had issues with talking out their problems and it really helped when they were able to push each other from a point of understanding. It made it less scary to admit. The difference was they typically spoke about these things in the dark of their bedroom at who-the-fuck-knows in the morning and not on a bus. Still, he might as well talk before David gets annoyed with him.

“I… I don’t know. I just want her to get it. I want her to see that I’ve found someone who taught me I’m lovable, taught me how to love in a healthy way. I want both my parents to see it,” he admitted softly, prodding his thumb against the seam on David’s pants. Eye contact wasn’t an option. David slipped his hands into his hair. “But it’s not even because I want them to think we’re cute or out of pride of my lucky fucking catch. I really, really want to make them feel guilty. I never came first with them, I was a major afterthought at best. I was an accident and not a happy one. I want them to realize that it took me eighteen fucking years before I realized I wasn’t just a burden to every single person I loved. I feel like if they don’t see it, if it just goes right over their heads, it’ll be the worst thing in the world.”

Now he really wanted to go home.

“I understand that,” David whispered, pulling back Matteo’s hair and placing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t know how I feel about being brought to dinner as a giant middle finger of love, but it’s okay.” Somehow, Matteo smiled.

“Middle finger of love sounds like a weird 60’s hippie rock band,” he mentioned. David snorted, shaking his head before placing another kiss on his cheek. He wanted to be smothered in David kisses. How did he ask that politely?

“Maybe so. But, seriously, it’s going to be fine. We’ll go in, we’ll have dinner. If she doesn’t see the progress you’ve made and if she doesn’t see how loved you are, then that’s on her. Don’t feel bad for what she can’t provide, it isn’t your fault,” David promised, draping his spare arm around Matteo’s body and pulling him impossibly close. Matteo folded into him, letting go of his hand so he could wrap his other arm around him. David knew him too well, it was like a godsend. He hugged him so tightly that it almost made it hard to breathe and that was exactly how he liked it.

“I think she’s better. Or getting better, trying. Trying to be there for me. Doesn’t it make me kind of a dick for wanting to rub it in her face that I had to find someone else to help me?” David sighed softly, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Matteo, don’t ever feel bad for the way that you feel. You’re allowed to be hurt by how they treated you when you were growing up, you’re allowed to want to show how much you’ve grown. I don’t think you should make it worse, but I definitely think you’re allowed to have feelings about what happened. That’s what shaped you. And while I’m so, so thankful that she made you, I also have my own issues with the environment they raised you in. But, still, I’m not going to be a dick about it because the world still turns. The world is always turning no matter how bad something hurts you, so don’t feel bad about feeling it, it’s just a minute in time,” David told him. Matteo swallowed the spit in his mouth, opening his eyes to look at David. What the fuck did he do to deserve this? Surely nothing that good. There’s no amount of good karma that he put in the world that could’ve produced David for him.

“I really fucking love you,” Matteo murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You’ll love me even more when I say we can stay in bed for at least 24 hours after we get home,” David said against his lips, giving that satisfied little smile. If he didn’t love him before, Matteo definitely loved him now. He couldn’t wait to slip back into bed with him. That was his favorite part of the day, of life even.

But then the bus strolled to a stop and he was rudely dragged back to reality.

“C’mon, it’s gonna be fine,” David insisted, pulling him to his feet. Matteo took a heavy breath, letting him take his hand and lead him off the bus.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
